


After-Level-Life

by Teddie_bear



Category: HeHe3.0
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Board Games, Death, Dreams, F/M, Horror, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Survival, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddie_bear/pseuds/Teddie_bear
Summary: The one thing that is inevitable is death. We all know that we will die eventually, we don't know when or where or how, just that we will. I never worried about what would happen afterwards, I lived in the moment and took whatever time I could to make my life the best it could be, but I should have worried.After being the only living person left from my childhood friends, I never moved on and chose to make comfort in the objects and scenery I surrounded myself in- and it worked- but lead me to my oh-so tragic death.Now I'm stuck here.I guess you could say it's hell, except there wasn't another option.I'll start from the beginning...





	After-Level-Life

I Need to do the thing yk Save as draft? Help. character ccharacter


End file.
